


【法英】遠行　04.5

by sunny5512373



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373





	【法英】遠行　04.5

＃已經跟（那時候的）時事沒什麼關係了

＃04後段的法視角與後續

 

「抱歉，」雖然你大概聽不見。「或許這樣你會好過點。」

會生氣的吧。把副駕駛座向後放倒時他這麼想著。畢竟他是個多麼固執又驕傲的人啊，怎麼容得下他人將其視為弱者。

即使他並沒有這麼想。

伸手往對方嘴角一抹，又是白白淨淨一張清秀的娃娃臉。方才不適所造成的蒼白尚未褪去，失去意識的顏面不帶平時武裝上的種種情緒，讓弗朗西斯想起了不帶刺的白玫瑰，沉靜而無害的美。

亞瑟一定不喜歡被這麼評論。踩下油門，弗朗西斯微微苦笑。他肯定打從存在之始就知道收起利牙和爪子就能為眾人所愛，但他不，他寧可讓自己像枝刺帶倒鉤的玫瑰，即使扎傷別人或許也傷了自己，也要同金獅一般傲然而立。

好在被刺了近千年後，總算是馴養也被馴養，能夠幾乎不帶傷也不在乎是否帶傷地去擁抱。

迷魂的白，勾人的紅；帶刺，或不帶刺。他終不需要一再於花叢中選擇，因為亞瑟‧柯克蘭以上皆是。

弗朗西斯的時間算得很準。茶香漫開身後響起了棉被摩擦的聲音，於是他提起茶壺，準備替一場浪漫的午茶拉開序幕。

然後對方壓抑著什麼的聲線傳來，他一個不留神壺嘴碰了下杯沿，萬幸茶沒灑出去。

該來的果然避不掉嗎。

放下手中的茶具回過身，只見亞瑟靠著床頭屈膝而坐，遠望落地窗外的山景，意料之中地不願轉過頭來。

於是弗朗西斯走了過去，在對方的視線內從容地坐定，回頭細看那雙翻滾著情緒的綠。那是失落、惱怒、難過與煩躁，自從第一句話說出口後更多的是自我矛盾與衝突，而其中並不包含對他的怒意。

他應該要鬆一口氣的，可是那些相互碰撞的情緒卻攪得他心煩意亂。

你的一字一句傷不到我，卻快要把自己淹沒。

所以別說了。

唇舌相纏的同時他才意識到剛才被截斷的話語是什麼。而對方怔愣瞪大的雙眼，因反映不及任他肆虐的口舌，更直接粉碎了所有停下的念頭。

「懂了。」於是他把回答輕輕吹落亞瑟耳邊，一邊輕車熟路地拈開一顆顆作工精細的圓扣。

身下的人掙扎了起來，要他等等。而他的回答是另一個吻。

你分明什麼都知道，怎麼唯獨忘了你我之間不需要道歉和解釋。

所以，噓，什麼也別說，莫忘言語是誤解的根源。即便相互馴養的我們或許已經不會對彼此有任何誤解，那也顯得道歉與解釋更加多餘。

從雙唇啟程，微咬耳根，輕啜頸側至鎖骨。於胸膛綴滿輕吻，卻不多作流連地持續向下。舌尖劃過腹部精練的線條，最後在對方的輕顫下於左側腰窩多打轉了一圈。

亞瑟的腰絕對遠超藝術的境界。他默默讚嘆著。苗條而精實、有力而敏感，每一個角度的曲線都恰到好處。如果單論性事方面的話，光是這腰就能讓他沉迷了，枉論那泛著紅暈與迷醉的精緻臉龐、白皙而易留痕跡的肌膚，和纖細又不失緊實的四肢。

美好得讓人迷醉，無可挑剔。但他看著身下止不住喘息的人，卻突然希望他能吃胖一點，長一些理論上會破壞完美曲線的脂肪或肌肉。

他想起方才也不是很費力就能把人背上樓。這麼說起來，作為一個舞得起劍、扛得起槍，只要願意隨時能把他過肩摔的男人，亞瑟實在輕得超乎尋常。

有沒有好好吃飯啊，這個工作狂。這麼想著，不輕不重地將對方的牛仔褲往下扯，一邊精準地撩撥對方最細微的感官。

不用多久，一朵盛放而永不凋謝的暗紅映入眼簾，象徵著曾經的年輕強盛與狂放不羈，也顯示著最私密的一塊肌膚已然暴露。弗朗西斯以指尖描摹著輪廓，感受著皮膚下肌肉的緊繃顫抖，然後順著拂上被撩撥得半抬的性器。

亞瑟倒吸了一口氣的同時腰背忍不住微微弓起，而他則順勢俯身細細品嚐對方胸前的紅瓔。

身下的人神色已然迷離，顫著伸手要解弗朗西斯的衣著。

你要有耐心。想起這句話的同時他幾乎笑出了聲，一邊還戲弄般地輕輕咬了一下。他聽見對方的驚叫，感受著那手震得像觸電般後僵在他腰上。

當然，用一千年相互靠近的兩人絕對稱得上是有耐心了。但一場盡興的性事有時候就像一場全新的試探與馴養，至少他相信基本原理是一樣的。

哪天給你讀讀《小王子》吧，於彼岸扎根盛放千年的玫瑰，你有的刺絕不只四根，也不需要屏風與玻璃罩，有時白得像雪而現在無疑是盛放的紅。

顯然你不需誰馴養也已獨一無二，顯然我們都曾太年輕不懂得如何去愛。但現在我們依然年輕也不再年輕的此時，我已學會對你負責，而你亦然。

肩上的刺痛瞬間減弱讓弗朗西斯從進入的短暫忘情回過神來。方才咬得毫不留情的貝齒在幾個頂弄後聊勝於無地搭在剛才創造出的印記上，而一聲聲拔高的的嗓音像是水壩洩洪似地無可阻擋，拍在他的耳膜上。

已經習慣被啃上一陣甚至見血也不覺得奇怪的他再次意識到亞瑟現在的身體狀況不能同平時而論。

而且他還餓著肚子。心裡默默補充道，弗朗西斯側過頭輕吻了對方泛著一層緋紅的耳廓，稍稍放緩了進出的節奏和力度。

不用多久，灑在頸側的吐息與呻吟中開始混入的他的名字。他知道對方已經快到頂峰，便重新開始加快了速度，伴著越發極促的聲線一下下精準地頂在那一點上。

亞瑟釋放的同時內壁絞得死緊，弗朗西斯覺得自己一定是動用了一年份的意志力才忍住了像以往一樣射在裡面的衝動。當然他一開始就不打算這麼做，畢竟雖然也能事後清理，但對身體的負擔還是比較重，或許幾天後可以考慮，但不是今天。

不過，他倒是沒想過執行起來的難度會這麼高，事後想想也算捏了一把冷汗。

起身要去放洗澡水時他的思緒還轉著這些零碎的瑣事，差點沒注意到床上撐著坐起來就為了抓住他的亞瑟。

「我──」他看著呼吸尚未平靜下來、全身布滿薄紅與更深色痕跡的伴侶什麼都不管不顧地收緊指節，像是他抓著的是隨時會飛往天上的氣球而不是弗朗西斯。看著他張了張口卻發不出聲，蒙著一片生理淚光的眼原先充斥著決心，後來卻慢慢變質成困惑與驚慌。

別這樣逼自己做沒必要的事啊。

他回身給了一個堅定的擁抱，與一個明確的回答。「我知道。」

所以你不需要解釋，更不需要學會對我道歉，就像我也不需要一樣。

而我希望你我永遠也學不會。

「沒事，我去放水。」弗朗西斯輕輕掙脫了放鬆下來的五指，往浴室走去。

「所以說，小少爺你是被哥哥我感動得哭了吧。」他插起一塊曉梅於機場友情贈送的磅蛋糕，歪著頭說道。

「想多了，絕對不是。」亞瑟抿著杯口，朝他翻了個白眼。

你的耳根紅了，親愛的。「『我該以行為，而非言語來判斷。』」

「什麼？」對方沒反應過來地抬眼看他，本在斟茶的手懸在半空。

「《小王子》。亞瑟，或許我該找一天讀給你聽，那其中滿是真理。」尤其關於馴養與玫瑰著實感觸深刻。

「比起聽你念，還是給我一張音樂劇的ＤＶＤ吧。」

「那就是兩次約會，真令人期待。」弗朗西斯朝他眨了眨眼。

「替換，而非附加。」重新端起瓷杯，他慢條斯理地說道。「我拒絕聽你把文學經典念成色情廣播。」

「那就你念給我聽吧，原文版。」法國人無所謂地聳聳肩。「我很久沒聽你說法文了。」

「是誰前一天還說不用誰妥協的，」亞瑟淡淡地反擊。「我甚至沒聽過你說英文。」

「偶爾說就是種情調，而且我相信我還是說過的，不過…」弗朗西斯沉思了下。「你很想聽的話，三次約會吧，我念英譯版。」

「毫無意義，不過成交。」這回青年答應得很果斷，寶石般的眸子閃著勝利的光彩。「我會糾正你的發音並且錄音上傳的。」

「喂！」他開始試圖威脅利誘對方放棄這念頭，無奈毫無效果，最後只得轉為討價還價。「那你得留下來吃晚餐，三次，一次都不少。」

亞瑟皺了下眉頭。「我以為是你要過來。」

「容我提醒，我不能霸占廚房又只做我們倆的份，但也不想同時為了另外三個人下廚。」

「……說的也是。」差點忘了一點都不願想起的三個哥哥，他不得不承認弗朗西斯說的有道理，畢竟他更不願與他們同桌享用弗朗西斯的手藝。

「就這麼定了！」弗朗西斯將杯內最後的餘液一飲而盡。「不過在這之前，晚餐後出去走走吧。」

夏用風衣與領巾在風中烈烈作響，雲海透著下方平原的燈火洶湧於俯望可見之處，殘月尚未升起的夜空滿是星辰。滿山芒草在路旁的稀微燈光下整齊地搖曳，與松濤演奏得和諧而寧靜。

兩人在經過一段閒步後就這麼坐在停車場旁的長椅上仰望星空。

空無一人的山、草原、森林、繁星，還有旁邊這個人。記憶深處似乎有模糊的什麼對上了。

「騙子，這次報上你的名號。」身披斗篷的小小身影拉滿弓，對著駐足森林交界的馬──或者說是馬上的人──喊著。亞瑟無意識地覆述道，喃喃念著久遠之前的盎格魯薩克遜古語。

「弗朗西斯‧波若弗瓦，法蘭西。」身旁的人輕聲低語，他知道兩人想起的是同樣的畫面。

馬上的孩子跳了下來，對著前方稍矮的那位毫無懼意。「阿爾比恩，英格蘭，我已說過我亦為受騙者，這回再訪就為了正式認識你。」先是古法文，見那孩子一臉迷惑，才以當地古語重複了一次。

「阿爾比恩？」箭沒有因此放下來，但他輕笑了一聲，其中包含了一點自嘲。「那可還包含我哥哥。亞瑟‧柯克蘭，英格蘭。現在我是否該祝賀你達成了夢想？」

「那雪白的峭壁生於你的土地上，你最有資格擁此美稱。」年幼的弗朗西斯像是沒看見箭鋒般往前走，與有鬍子的弗朗西斯同聲問著。「我不認為我已征服了你。即便政權轉移，你會為我所有嗎？」

「永遠不會。」批著斗篷的與身著風衣的亞瑟‧柯克蘭帶著幾乎同樣的傲氣同時說道。

但我在你左右。較年長的那個這麼想。

「九百五十年，」弗朗西斯笑了出來，笑聲模糊了久遠之前的畫面。「你的答案還是一樣。」

「而你的笑聲也一樣討人厭。」這麼嫌棄著，亞瑟卻也憑著幽暗的夜色，於雙唇彎起了無可抑制的弧度。

TBC

註：

  1. 阿爾比恩（Albion），不列顛島的古稱，至今仍為文學上常使用的雅稱。法文圈的法英文裡面通常法叔會把這個當亞瑟暱稱。詞源有一說是來自於印歐語系的「白色」，因為自多佛海峽行向英國時能看見一片雪白的懸崖。
  2. 英格蘭國花玫瑰，以金獅為象徵，不過這個金獅是從諾曼征服才開始使用的（原先為諾曼王朝的象徵），所以嚴格說起來金獅本來是法叔家的呢。
  3. 本家愚人節活動中曾經提過哥哥喜歡腰有藝術感的男性，還有他很喜歡娃娃臉（還特別提到亞瑟的臉wwww）。
  4. 亞瑟刺青玫瑰是私設。（不過有刺青是官設）
  5. 「你要有耐心。」、「要對你馴養的人負責。」、「那時我還太年輕，不懂得如何愛她。」、「我該以行為，而非言語來判斷她。」、「言語是誤解的根源。」、因被你馴養而於你獨一無二、四根刺且需要屏風玻璃罩的玫瑰，皆出自《小王子》。部分取自音樂劇，不確定原著是否同樣的說法。（音樂劇很推！）
  6. 哥哥在廣播劇曾經說過與亞瑟是在諾曼征服時（1066年）開始認識，當然我們知道他們1000年時就一起過世界末日了，但當時應該還不知道對方叫什麼（？）
  7. 世界末日那集哥哥說他的夢想就是征服對岸的小不點。




End file.
